


El Secreto de Anubis

by Kath332



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kath332/pseuds/Kath332
Summary: Draco Malfoy es un arqueológo el cual durante uno de sus tantos viajes sobre conocimiento antiguo decide tomar como punto final de investigación a Egipto.Sitio donde se marca un fin a su antigua vida.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas tardes/ noches, solo quería aclarar algo: 
> 
> Al inicio de la historia vamos a tener un Draco de cabello castaño y ojos azules, conforme avanza la historia voy a colocarle su apariencia original.

Dargecit, provincia de Mardin, Turquía

Draco Lucius Malfoy -escuchó detrás suyo con un toque molesto y el siseante sonido de su teléfono de fondo. 

El retumbar de los altavoces del aeropuerto causaron que su ya de por sí jaqueca, se convirtiera en una espantosa migraña que rápidamente disimulo. 

Draco, te estoy hablando -nuevamente aquella femenina voz se dejó oír sobre el estridente sonido de los altavoces que se oían al fondo. 

Te estoy escuchando, Pansy. -el joven de brillante cabellera castaña clara y ojos azules observo con detenimiento a la chica quién se mantenía cruzada de brazos. 

Muy bien, entonces dime qué fue lo que te dije -Pansy coloco sus manos sobre su cadera, en un gesto claramente molesto y zapateado ligeramente en espera de la respuesta. 

Está bien, no te prestaba atención, pero no es para tanto, Parkinson. -Draco se movió un paso atrás, esquivando el golpe que rápidamente viajaba a su rostro, cortesía de la ahora enfadada chica. 

Cómo sea Malfoy, el señor Riddle ha quedado satisfecho con el nuevo descubrimiento, dijo que de seguir así, prontamente te dejará a cargo de las próximas cinco excavaciones al sureste de Marruecos. -Pansy saco de su pequeño bolso un bolígrafo y una libreta en dónde rápidamente comenzó a realizar anotaciones. 

Perfecto, jamás duda de mi trabajo y eso es magnífico, alimenta las buenas referencias que de por sí ya tengo -Draco sostuvo un mechon de su castaño cabello tras su oreja. 

Querrás decir que aquello alimenta tu ego, como ha sucedido los últimos 7 años que llevas trabajando en esto -Pansy golpeó con su bolígrafo de forma ligera el hombro de Draco, un gesto que acostumbraba a tener cuando el chico rebasaba los límites de su paciencia. 

En lo absoluto mi estimada amiga, después de todo, no pase toda mi vida dentro de este negocio para nada -Draco aún de pie, observo su reloj de mano, contando mentalmente el tiempo para que finalmente su vuelo despegará y pudiese ir directamente a su próximo punto de trabajo. 

En ese caso, pasemos a lo siguiente, necesito el reporte de los hallazgos que obtuviste aquí en Turquía. -Pansy dejó un momento de lado bolígrafo y libreta para sacar de su bolso una botella de agua y pastilla, cosas las cuales entrego rápidamente al joven frente suyo. 

Gracias -El castaño recibió gustoso el medicamento pues aunque su migraña había pasado a un dolor ligero de cabeza, el malestar persistía. Y para él, lo peor era viajar con un insoportable dolor (no tan insoportable). 

Te he dicho que si te sientes mal me avises, la última vez tuvimos que correr al hospital -reclamó la chica como una madre a su hijo. 

No fue para tanto, solo un ligero malestar, nada del otro mundo. -Draco devolvió la botella de agua a la chica, quién la guardo rápidamente para tomar nuevamente libreta y bolígrafo. 

Si, aquel ligero malestar te envío una semana al hospital, tuviste suerte que tú padre no se enterase o sangre hubiese corrido -Pansy anotó algo que Draco no alcanzo a leer, puesto que la chica rápidamente cambio de página con sumo cuidado y delicadeza. 

Pero no fue nada malo, además para eso tengo a mi asistente a mi lado todo el tiempo ¿No? -Draco posó sus manos sobre los delgados hombros de la chica, quién se sacudió para quitárselo de encima. 

Que sea tu asistente y amiga no significa que seré tu niñera. -Pansy rodó los ojos con un gesto cansado. 

Debiste leer el contrato que firmaste, básicamente aceptaste ser mi niñera, claro que sí, una niñera que me cuida como a su propio hijo -se burló descaradamente Draco, ocasionando que le dieran con la bolsa. 

Bueno ya, necesito hacer el reporte aprovechando que aún queda una hora para abordar -Pansy bajo a sus ojos unos lentes, los cuales yacian sobre su cabeza en espera de ser usados. 

Bien, el sitio hallado fue un templo antiguo, le calculamos aproximadamente entre 11 000 y 11 300 años de antigüedad. Considerando la cantidad de años que lleva, asumimos que data del periodo neolítico. Su estructura es similar al del Göbekli Tepe, que como bien sabemos es el templo más antiguo del mundo encontrado hasta la fecha -Draco acomodo ligeramente la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello de extremo a extremo, observando como Pansy escribía con rapidez y detalle lo redactado por él. 

Muy buen inicio, continúa -susurro la chica concentrada en su trabajo. 

El templo fue desenterrado aquí en Dragecit, en la provincia de Mardin, la cuál por lo que a mí conocimiento respecta, es un área conocida por haber sido el hogar de Sumerios, Acadios, Babilonios, Hititas, Asirios, Romanos, Selyúcidas, Otomanos, entre otros más. -Draco observo nuevamente su reloj de mano, esperando prontamente abordar pues ansiaba llegar a su próximo destino. 

¿Cómo es la estructura del templo? -pregunto calmadamente Pansy, despegando su vista del cuaderno para observar a Draco. 

Este templo cuenta con cuatro monumentos o estelas, por los rastros que encontramos fue contruido con pequeñas piedras y sus pisos son constituidos por arcilla endurecida, cómo dije antes pertenece al periodo neolítico junto con el Göbekli Tepe (el cuál fue descubierto en 1963 por investigadores de universidades de Estambul y Chicago, así mismo fue declarado patrimonio de la humanidad por la UNESCO), cosa que queremos lograr con este mismo. -Pansy anotó con detalle lo dictado para aquel reporte que había sido solicitado por la cabecilla de aquella excavación. 

¿Qué dimensiones tiene este templo? - La chica pregunto con evidente curiosidad dejando una mueca antes de centrarse nuevamente en su libreta. 

Después de continuar con una cuarta parte de las excavaciones, se denominó que ronda los 80 metros cuadrados -Draco saco de su bolso una pastilla de menta la cuál rápidamente metió en su boca para degustar su sabor. 

Ahora que nos vamos ¿Quien queda a cargo de continuar con la excavación? -Pansy observo con detalle a Draco, expectante de la respuesta pues para que el joven abandonase un trabajo a medias, significaba que había algo más grande llamando su atención. 

Cómo las excavaciones estaban en marcha, se develaron las estelas. Una de las cuatro estelas estaba rota, pero las otras tres aún se conservan, no podía dejar el trabajo a mitad por lo que deje a su cargo a Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, ambos graduados de unas universidades de Estambul. - Pansy pensó en los nombres proporcionados recordando vagamente haberlos visto antes en una celebración de año nuevo.

¿Por qué a ellos y no a Viktor Krum ó Fleur Delacoure? -Pansy tomó de su muñeca una liga con la cuál amarro su cabello en una cola de caballo alta. 

Me contacte con ellos, sin embargo Viktor Krum se encuentra en Meroe, Sudan, al parecer encontraron unos cuantos hallazgos más enterrados en esa zona. Mecionó que tenía que ver con el rey Ergamenes. Recuerda que para ese entonces Ergamenes abandono Meroe y se trasladó de nueva cuenta a Napata, como estas dos delimitaciones entran en el Reino de Kush, tiene que estar en constante movimiento para comprobar si no existen más hallazgos que confirmen su estadía en ambos lugares. -Draco saco de su bolsillo su teléfono móvil, el cuál no había dejado de sonar, rechazando la llamada la cuál se acumuló a las otras 15 llamadas perdidas, ingresando rápidamente a su bandeja de mensajes y mostrando una foto de los hallazgos de los que hablaba. 

Parece que está vez tiene mucho trabajo que hacer -Pansy paso a la siguiente imagen donde se observaba un Viktor lleno de polvo. 

Respecto a Fleur Delacoure, ella se encuentra en el Anillo de Brodgar, en las islas de Orkney, Escocia. Me comentó que por ahora se fue de vacaciones junto a su pequeña hermana, por lo que claramente no pudo venir y estará ausente unas semanas más. -Malfoy mostró las imágenes de la chica junto a su hermana en aquel sitio antes mencionado. Ambas claramente disfrutando de su momento de relajación. 

¿Entonces solo por qué ellos no pudieron se lo pediste a Seamus y Dean? -Pansy miro de reojo como Draco guardaba paulatinamente su teléfono, tomando su maleta para caminar más cerca de la puerta de entrada para abordar. 

Absolutamente no, sabes que no le confiaría a nadie un trabajo mío, busque sus referencias y debo decir que fueron impresionantes, Seamus Finnigan se gradúo a las 22 años de la Kadir Has University, desde entonces comenzó a trabajar con el señor Riddle. Respecto a Dean Thomas, se graduo a la edad de 23 años con honores de la universidad Koç, desde entonces y con mucho esfuerzo comenzó a trabajar con el señor Dumbledore, uno de los arqueólogos más reconocidos hasta ahora. -Malfoy ajusto a su cuerpo la correa de una pequeña mochila que llevaba consigo, dónde reposaban cientos de anotaciones sobre los más importantes descubrimientos realizados los últimos 9 meses. 

Eso quiere decir que se ganaron un poco de tu respeto si es que les déjaste tremendo hallazgo en sus manos -Pansy delineó las facciones de su amigo de la infancia, creyendo ver cierto toque malicioso en su pálido rostro. 

Tal vez, aunque claramente nunca les diré aquello, aún así esa no fue la única razón por la que los contacte precisamente a ellos -Draco sonrió coqueto, una sonrisa que alertaron a la chica. 

Ya decía yo que algo tramabas, no por algo eres Draco Malfoy, siempre hay más detrás de todo eso - Pansy sostuvo con fuerza la correa de su bolsa, delineando la delgada figura de su amigo de la infancia con cautela. 

Me enteré que esos dos han tenido cierta tensión amorosa ¿Y qué mejor oportunidad de resolver sus problemas que está? -Draco sonrió con sorna, imaginando el escenario que se armaria cuando esos dos se enterase de que trabajaría juntos. 

Era extraño que actuaras así por caridad -la chica nego repetidas veces con gracia por las acciones de su amigo. 

Con algo tenían que pagarme esos dos, no sería divertido si solo fuese así porque si. -Malfoy movió sus manos delicadamente en un gesto burlón que no paso desapercibido por su amiga. 

Muy bien es hora de abordar, te sugiero contestarle las llamadas si quieres seguir viviendo una vez lleguemos -Pansy guardo su libreta dentro de su bolso, señalando el teléfono del castaño y tomando sus cosas para poder abordar. 

Sabe que estamos a punto de abordar y aún así me molesta -un bufido salió de los labios del castaño, deteniendo su paso rumbo a la puerta para poder contestar aquella llamada. 

Draco Lucius Malfoy -se escucho una voz grave del otro lado de la línea cuando finalmente fue contestada. 

Cállate Zabinni , me vas a gastar el nombre, hoy todos se han empeñado en gastarlo - Malfoy se quejo con un toque burlon y algo molesto

¿Cuando vas a llegar? -pregunto Blaise a un impaciente Draco. 

¿Ni siquiera un "Hola Draco"? Quien lo diría, no nos vemos desde hace un año y ni tan solo te preocupas por mi, que desdicha la mía -hablo sarcásticamente el castaño, sonriendo de lado por su perfecta actuación, tan perfecta como él. 

Deja el drama, Dragón, necesito saber cuándo llegas, el túnel ya fue despejado y te necesito aquí para poder finalmente ingresar -Blaise bufó en respuesta a la actitud de su amigo, aún así, divertido por la forma tan peculiar de ser. 

Si el vuelo no se retrasa espero llegar en 4 horas o menos -Draco observo a su alrededor, mirando como las personas iban y venían a su lado. 

Te espero aquí pero como para ayer, me estoy atrasando demasiado esperando tu llegada -Blaise se alejo del teléfono, gritando unas cuantas órdenes en árabe egipcio. 

Ya sé, también no es como si pudiese apresurar el vuelo, además él culpable eres tú, por avisarme hace un día, imagínate lo que tuve que dejar -el bufido de fastidio de Blaise no paso desapercibido para Draco a pesar de la cantidad de ruido que había de fondo. 

Solo apúrate a llegar, tienes que ver esto y se que estás ansioso -Blaise exclamó con sorna en su voz, sabiendo que así era. 

Bien, no vemos allá -colgó el castaño, escuchando el pitido del fin de la llamada y a su vez, la última advertencia para ingresar. 

Draco, vamos, pareces tortuga -Pansy alzo su mano, llamando desde lejos a Draco quién rápidamente se acercó a su encuentro. 

Vamos, tenemos un vuelo que tomar -mencionó antes de caminar por el pasillo el cual le dirigía a su vuelo y por consecuente a su próximo destino. 

Observo una última vez a su alrededor, el bullicio de la gente pasando detrás suya rumbo a sus destinos en particular.


	2. Chapter 2

Norte de Sohag, aldea de Kom Shakau, Egipto

Malfoy -se escuchó en la lejanía mientras un brazo era alzado para llamar la atención del mencionado y su acompañante. 

Te he dicho que me vas a gastar el nombre -Draco rápidamente se acercó a dónde le llamaban, seguido de cerca por Pansy, quién sonreía a la figura que les esperaba más adelante. 

Malfoy -saludó aquella voz grave, con un toque serio en la misma. 

Zabinni -respondió el castaño de igual forma, hirguiendose en su posición con un semblante aristocrático. 

Parkinson -exclamó la chica, rompiendo con la burbuja de ego de esos dos. 

Ambas personas se giraron a observar a la chica que anteriormente había hablado, seguidamente para observarse de nueva cuenta y comenzar a reír. 

Dragon, no sabes cuánto te eche de menos -Blaise se acercó a Draco, abrazándole por los hombros en un mote amistoso. 

Blaise, ha pasado un largo año desde que nos vimos por última vez -Draco acomodo su castaño cabello después de ser soltado por su amigo de la infancia. 

Claro, olvídate de mi, ingrato muggle malagradecido -Pansy reclamó al chico, dejando un golpe con su bolso en el muslo izquierdo del mismo que no llegó a hacerle daño.

Pansy, claro que no me olvide de ti, digo, no puedes dejar de lado esa voz chillona que te cargas -Blaise abrazo a la chica, con cuidado de no lastimarla en el proceso. 

Zabinni, ingrato hombre carroñero -Pansy exclamó con un gesto ofendido mientras se removía entre los brazos que la rodeaban buscando soltarse.

Era broma, sabes que te extrañe. -la chica dejo de luchar luego de escuchar aquellas palabras, no fue mucho tiempo para que se separasen y dirigieran su mirada a Draco, quién yacia cruzado de brazos a lado de Blaise. 

Fue una maravillosa bienvenida pero debemos irnos, no te llamé solo para un reencuentro -Blaise tomó entre sus manos la maleta que cargaba la chica, ayudándole con su equipaje y emprendiendo camino rumbo a la salida. 

Ya lo sabemos, tuve que dejar mi trabajo en manos de alguien y no fue fácil conseguir a una persona dispuesta a viajar en tiempo récord -Draco imitó la acción de Blaise con su equipaje, caminando detrás de ellos y llegando rápidamente a la puerta donde les esperaba un auto negro. 

Suban, Ron está dentro, esperando por nosotros -el moreno llevo el equipaje de ambos a la parte trasera del auto guardandolo en la cajuela y caminando de regreso rumbo al asiento del piloto. 

Weasley -saludó Draco al pelirrojo que se hallaba sentado en el lugar del copiloto. 

Malfoy, Pansy -saludó de igual forma Ron, observandoles desde adelante y sonriendo a los chicos presentes. 

Muy bien, es hora de irnos -habló Blaise una vez ingreso al auto, arrancando rápidamente rumbo a su próximo destino. 

Necesitamos información de lo que actualmente han descubierto -Pansy saco una grabadora de su bolsa pues no deseaba escribir hasta estar en el lugar. 

Bien, espero que estés grabando todo Pansy, no deseo repetirlo de nuevo -habló Blaise con la vista al frente. 

Si, si, ahora habla -Pansy movió su mano de derecha a izquierda y viceversa, restándole importancia al asunto.

Hace un mes aproximadamente unos trabajadores de una contrucción hallaron accidentalmente estás ruinas. Todo fue gracias a una mala perforación para el drenaje. Fue aquí en el municipio de Tama, al norte de Sohag, en una aldea conocida por sus lugareños como Kom Shakau. -Blaise le hizo una seña a Ron para que les entregase una carpeta con las fotografías de dicha excavación, el cual acato la orden y los otros dos tomando dicha carpeta entre sus manos 

¿Qué sucedió después de ello? -Draco paso la página rápidamente, detallando las fotografías para mayor detalle. 

Cómo era de esperarse, después de dicho descubrimiento se suspendió el trabajo de perforación por parte de la compañía -la voz de Ron se dejó oír ante dicha pregunta. 

Dijiste ruinas, pero cuando me llamaste mencionaste un templo ¿Por qué? -Draco bajo su ventana para recibir el aire que chocaba contra la camioneta donde viajaban los cuatro pues el calor era sofocante aún con aire acondicionado. 

Al inicio creímos que eran unas ruinas pero conforme se fue excavando para obtener mayor información nos dimos cuenta que era más bien un templo. -el sonido del viento chocar contra los vidrios fue lo único que se escuchó mientras Draco y Pansy observaban el templo. 

¿Has enviado a alguien para investigar más a fondo? -finalmente aquella pregunta por parte de Pansy rompió aquel silencio que rápidamente se extendió por la camioneta. 

Si, antes de hablarle a Draco uno de mis colegas junto a mi esposo Ron, se adentraron para investigar más -Blaise sutilmente tomó la mano de Ron, dejando entrever sus argollas de matrimonio las cuales portaban desde hacía más de tres años. 

¿Qué fue lo que hallaron? -pregunto curioso Draco, anotando algo en una hoja que le pidió a Pansy. 

Hasta ahora encontramos un muro norte-sur, un muro este-oeste y la esquina suroeste de la estructura de piedra caliza, la cuál está tallada con tallas Hapi, el cual está llevando ofrendas mientras es rodeado de flores y pájaros. -Ron tomó la palabra de nueva cuenta, redactando lo que habían encontrado. 

¿Tallas Hapi? -cuestionó Pansy con semblante dudativo y perdido. 

Ron habla del Dios egipcio de la inundación anual del Nilo. -la duda fue contestada por la tranquila voz de Draco, quién para ese entonces observaba de reojo a la pareja de enfrente. 

Se hallaron hasta el momento 34 momias en perfecto estado, quiero que las revises también -Blaise le extendió su teléfono a Draco, el cual rápidamente lo tomó entre sus dedos para ver las fotos de las dichosas momias. 

Se ven bien, cuenta conmigo para examinarlas, por cierto, en la estructura del templo por la parte exterior se ve una inscripción, pero no se ve muy bien en la foto -Draco le mostró la foto antes dicha a Ron, quién la observo unos segundos para después hablar. 

Son inscripciones en piedra con fragmentos de texto que citan el nombre de Ptolomeo IV. -Pansy le quitó a Draco la foto de la inscripción, escuchando la vaga explicación de Ron pero sin entender mucho. 

No recuerdo que se hable de Ptolomeo IV -la chica dejo salir su duda, intentando recordar aquel nombre pero sin éxito alguno. 

Ptolomeo IV es el cuarto faraón de la dinastía ptolomaica de Egipto. Se cree que gobernó Egipto durante el 221 a. C hasta el 204 a. C. Su gobierno no fue exitoso y el estaba más interesado en retozar y perseguir emprendimientos artísticos que en la realeza. Los textos antiguos indican que se dice que el faraón construyó la nave más grande en propulsión humana jamás realizada, llamados los Tessarakonteres (cuarenta), la galería tenía 40 barcos de remos, operados por 4000 remeros, no es raro que casi no hablen de él conociendo el historial que lleva encima -Ron explicó con calma el poco conocimiento que tenía sobre aquel faraón. 

¿Qué planean hacer con el templo y lo encontrado? - la única chica del grupo observo desde su ventana el paisaje desértico por el que pasaban. 

Estamos trabajando para salvar lo que queda del templo, se encuentra en la orilla occidental del Nilo. -explicó Ron con tranquilidad en su voz. 

Mientras se descubrían estás salas, uno de nuestros trabajadores halló un pasadizo, aquel del que te hable, es una abertura en el suelo en forma de triángulo, lo suficientemente grande como para entrar una persona por una. Necesito que entres a aquel sitio, pues de entre todos eres el mejor para este trabajo. No lo habíamos notado antes pero por suerte la vimos, es como si no quisieran que la encontraramos -la interrupción de Blaise terminó justo cuando detuvo el auto frente a una gran estructura rodeada de maquinaria y personal de apoyo. 

Las cuatro personas bajaron del auto, rumbo al templo para finalmente emprender marcha en su búsqueda. No fue mucho para que estuviesen frente a la gran estructura, observandola más de cerca. 

Draco observo a mayor detalle las inscripciones que le habían mostrado por foto pero no se veían tanto por la misma. Noto aquel peculiar detalle que al parecer nadie más observo antes. 

¿Draco? -pregunto Pansy al ver cómo su amigo se acercaba al templo, posando su mano en la superficie de piedra y tanteando con cuidado los jeroglíficos trazados ahí. 

Blaise - llamo Draco, ignorando la pregunta de la chica. 

Dime -contestó el nombrado acercándose junto a los demás al castaño.

¿Quién fue la persona que te tradujo la inscripción y porque no lo hiciste tú? -Malfoy volteo ligeramente su cabeza para observar a su amigo. 

Fue Theo, no pude hacerlo yo pues estaba resolviendo unos asuntos de la excavación. -se excuso el hombre con un gesto despreocupado. 

¿Qué tan seguros están de la traducción de los jeroglificos? -la expresión de Draco no fue para menos por parte de sus acompañantes. 

No sé, un 80 %, después de ti, Theo es el mejor en ello, por eso no dude de su traducción -Blaise posó su mano en la inscripción igual que Draco. 

Observa bien la inscripción de piedra, los detalles son similares. ¿Algo que notes más? -ante aquello dicho por Malfoy, el moreno observo la inscripción con mayor detalle, buscando encontrar lo que le decían. 

No entiendo tu punto, si habla sobre Ptolomeo IV, aunque estos símbolos no los había visto antes -el moreno miro a Draco, preguntando con su mirada aquella duda que se había plantado en su cabeza. 

Esos símbolos hacen referencia a Anubis, aunque lo maneja como tal, Anubis y no como copto, está inscripción tiene los nombres en Griego y no en egipcio. -Ron se acercó a dónde yacian ambos hombres, escuchando lo dicho por Draco. 

¿Qué tratas de decir? -la cuestión fue hecha por Pansy, la cuál desde lejos escuchaba lo que hablaban. 

Que el nombre de Ptolomeo fue usado únicamente como una distracción para evitar que se encontrase lo que hay más allá. La inscripción habla sobre Keops, el faraón del antiguo imperio egipcio, aún así está incompleta, supongo que aquel túnel que encontraron después es la respuesta a nuestras dudas. -el castaño se separó de aquel lugar, caminando a la entrada seguido de cerca por los demás. 

Muy bien, entonces entremos, debemos continuar con la excavación -bramó Blaise con entusiasmo en su mirada, sabiendo que haber traído a Draco había sido la mejor decisión que tomó.

Draco - escucho en un susurró a su espalda Malfoy, quién yacia en la entrada del templo sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía por aquello.

¿Qué quieres Blaise? -pregunto confundido a su amigo, el cual venía detrás suyo. 

No te he dicho nada -se defendió el chico, mirando confundido a su amigo el cual ignoro aquello y rápidamente ingreso a aquel lugar. 

Draco ingreso al lugar, sintiendo un extraño ambiente que al parecer nadie noto más que él, decidió dejar de lado aquello y concentrarse en lo que más le interesaba. Un error por parte suyo que le costaría más adelante.


	3. Chapter 3

Tengan cuidado al bajar, el túnel es un poco inestable -la tranquila voz de Ron se dejó oír sobre el murmullo de voces que se cernían en la superficie y que rápidamente iban tomando fuerza. 

Voy detrás de ti -Draco amarro su cabello (medianamente largo) en una coleta baja antes de sostener la soga y bajar cuidadosamente. 

Ya he llegado, cuidado, hay una piedra salida a medio camino -Ron alumbró desde abajo a Draco con su lámpara para que esté pudiese ver mejor. 

Está bien, solo falta poco para que llegue -Draco descendió poco a poco, llegando rápidamente a dónde aquella roca de la cuál le habían advertido. 

Un ligero temblor en el túnel se hizo presente, ocasionando que la cuerda de dónde se sostenía se balanceara de un lado a otro, provocando que el hombro del castaño chocase contra el filo de aquella roca, su ropa se rasgo y un evidente ardor se extendió por su brazo derecho. 

¡Draco! ¿Estás bien? -un muy alarmado Ron pregunto, asomándose a la abertura del túnel. 

Solo un pequeño corte, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes -contestó tranquilamente Malfoy bajando hasta llegar con el pelirrojo quién inmediatamente se acercó a lado suyo. 

¿Estás seguro? Deberías subir a qué te revisen -Ron tanteo ligeramente el cuerpo de Draco, buscando heridas graves. 

No hay problema, no siento nada, vamos, debemos continuar -Draco separó de su cuerpo a Ron, tomándole por los hombros y observandole detenidamente para convencerle de ello. 

¿Seguro? -pregunto nuevamente Ron, preocupado por Draco quién solamente asintió. 

Ya sabía que te importaba, este es un gran paso para la humanidad -dramatizó el castaño para evitar las preguntas del pelirrojo esposo de su mejor amigo. 

Idiota, todavía que me preocupo por ti, no lo vuelvo a hacer -el pelirrojo refunfuño molesto por ser nuevamente el centro de burlas del castaño. 

Admitiste que te preocupas por mi -Draco soltó con un inusual tono chillón, molestando aún más al chico quién comenzaba a ponerse rojo de vergüenza y en parte por el enojo. 

Cállate y camina, debemos continuar con el trabajo de campo -Ron sostuvo con fuerza su linterna, girandose para caminar a dónde la oscuridad reinaba detrás de ellos. 

¡Oh! ¿Qué diría Blaise si se entera de lo nuestro? Le rompería el corazón -Draco posó su brazo sano sobre su frente, imitando un gesto exagerado de desconsuelo. 

¡Te estoy escuchando Malfoy! ¡Deja de molestar a mi esposo y apúrate a trabajar! -el sonido distorsionado de la voz de Blaise le hicieron bajar la mirada al radio que llevaba colgando de su pantalón. 

Claro, aunque no puedes negar lo nuestro -murmuro Draco antes de ser golpeado ligeramente con la linterna que portaba Ron, quién le señalo el camino a seguir. 

Blaise ¿Estás viendo esto? -pregunto intrigado Ron a su marido, observando aquel apenas alumbrado túnel por donde pasaban lentamente evitando golpearse. 

Más o menos, necesito que enciendan las otras linternas para dar mayor proporción de luz. -ordeno Blaise a ambos chicos, los cuales rápidamente acataron la orden.

Las paredes están plegadas de símbolos, todos hablan sobre Keops, aunque hacen también una ligera referencia Kefren y Micerionos -Draco toco cuidadosamente la inscripción frente suyo, deteniendo su paso para observar mejor. 

Aun así el nombre que más resalta es Keops, la inscripción de la entrada también lo hacía. -Ron observo taciturno a Draco, quien parecía embelesado con aquello, cuál niño pequeño, cosa rara en él. 

Anubis -leyo Draco en voz alta, ocasionando que Ron se acercará cuidadosamente a dónde yacian parado. 

¿Anubis? -pregunto intentando comprender el porque salía a colación el nombre del dios. 

"Que su ojo vea, su oído escuche, su nariz respire, su boca hablé, y su lengua articule hermosas palabras en la morada del cielo inferior". Es un conjuro del rito de momificación -Draco miro brevemente a Ron, el cual le devolvió la mirada pero confundido. 

Anubis, hace referencia a Anubis, el dios de la momificación y de los muertos -Blaise hablo, respondiendo aquella duda silenciosa que había flotado en el aire por parte de Ron. 

Ya se quién es Anubis, lo que no logro entender es ¿Por qué sale a colación el nombre? -Ron apunto con su linterna al muro frente suyo, intentando comprender del todo la situación y aquel aire pesado que se había instalado conforme continuaban su camino. 

La inscripción menciona a Anubis y a Keops, no dice más, sin embargo, traza algún tipo de camino a seguir, conforme vamos avanzando se repiten varias veces el nombre de Keops con más insistencia. -Draco señalo los jeroglíficos mencionado, los cuales en línea recta trazaban un camino por el cual debían seguir. 

Malfoy sostuvo ligeramente su brazo herido cuando sintió un ligero dolor que estremeció su piel, un líquido se posó en su mano al contacto pero no le dió importancia cuando después de continuar su camino, encontró una abertura lo suficientemente grande y que a simple vista parecía una camara secreta. 

Blaise, hemos encontrado una sala al final del túnel -la camara que yacia en el casco de ron hizo un movimiento de zoom para ver con más detalle aquella entrada. 

Necesito que la revisen, cualquier cosa que encuentren no vayan a tocarlo, necesitamos asegurarnos que no hay algún tipo de trampa -Blaise cortó la transmisión con ellos, asegurándose de observar desde la tienda mientras resolvía asuntos relacionados a la excavación. 

Draco, debemos entrar -Ron empujó ligeramente a Draco por la espalda, el castaño desconcertado avanzo sin realmente observar con detalle a su alrededor. 

Dentro de la sala habían cientos de joyas y telas de seda que se esparcían por todo el lugar. Justo en el medio de la sala el sarcófago yacia recostado sobre una plancha de granito que le sostenía de tocarse con el suelo. 

Al parecer pertenecía a la realeza -comento Ron en voz alta para llamar la atención de Draco, quién veía el sarcófago con atención. 

Si, hay algunas momificaciónes de animales, por las figuras puedo distinguir perros, gatos y halcones, considerando la importancia que estos tenían en el antiguo Egipto, entonces está momia pertenecía a la realeza -la cantidad de joyas atrajo la atención de ambos jóvenes, quienes confirmaron aquello con lo observado. 

Demonios, necesitamos abrir ese sarcófago ya -Ron dejo su linterna en el suelo, rogando internamente no recibir regaños por parte de su esposo por desobedecer sus órdenes. 

Concuerdo contigo, ayudame a quitar la tapa a esto -Draco al igual que Ron, dejo las cosas en el suelo de aquel Mastaba. 

Ambos tomaron el borde de la tapa del sarcófago, empujando con todas sus fuerzas para moverla y develar lo que yacia dentro del sarcófago hallado. 

Con más fuerza -Ron exclamó en un chillido mientras empujaba más la pesada tapa hasta que finalmente ambos lograron retirar la mitad de este, dejando ver el interior y lo que dentro guardaba. 

¡Malfoy! ¡Weasley! Les dije que no tocaran nada, eso incluía el sarcófago -el grito molesto de una voz grave atrajo la mirada de ambos quienes voltearon a ver la entrada de la sala, lugar en el cual Blaise Zabinni se encontraba de pie con los brazos cruzados y la evidente molestia adornando su rostro. 

No podíamos esperar hasta que se asegurasen que no hay nada, este descubrimiento data desde hace 4000 años o más. Si es que la momia aquí resulta ser Keops, tendremos mayor fama en el mundo de la arqueología. Nuestros nombres tendrán mayor peso en la sociedad y lo sabes -Draco toco con cuidado los bordes del sarcófago, tanteando de vez en cuando los jeroglíficos tallados en la superficie exterior. 

Órdenes son órdenes, Malfoy. Aunque no niego lo que has dicho, me he retrasado demasiado esperando tu llegada. Que quede claro que es la única que te paso, Weasley, tú y yo charlaremos en la noche sobre este desacato -Ron trago con nerviosismo ante la mirada molesta que le dedicaba su esposo, sabiendo de antemano que aquello no se lo perdonaría tan fácil como lo de Marruecos. 

Si ya terminaste te necesito aquí. Debes ver esto -Draco atrajo la atención de ambos, quienes rápidamente se acercaron lo suficiente para ver de qué hablaba el castaño. 

¿Que sucede? -pregunto Blaise con duda pues desde su punto de enfoque, no se alcanzaba a ver muy bien aquello que Draco quería observasen. 

Está momia está intacta, puedo distinguir sus rasgos faciales con claridad, es como si en lugar de morir solo durmiese -Blaise asombrado por lo dicho se acercó aún más, apuntando con su linterna al interior. 

No es posible -exclamó Ron del otro lado, estirando su mano para comprobar que aquello que veía no era una alucinación. 

Dentro del sarcófago se encontraba la tranquila y pacífica figura de un chico de cabello negro, tan negro como la noche y mejillas rosadas, un pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo se dibujaba en su frente. Aquella figura parecía dormida y no mostraba signos de momificación o una aparente descomposición. 

Esto no es posible ¿O si? -pregunto aireado Blaise, mientras sosprendido observaba a Draco quién desde que habían entrado en aquella Mastaba parecía ido. 

Se supone que la momificación del antiguo Egipto va por etapas: la primera es la de embalsamar, la segunda era la extracción del cerebro, la tercera se supone corresponde a la evisceracion, cuarta es la deshidratación y por último el vendaje -Ron nombró cada etapa mientras su mano se deslizaba delicadamente por la mejilla del cuerpo durmiente dentro. 

Aun así, no presenta ninguno -la mirada de los tres se encontró aún con el asombro plasmado en sus ojos. 

Draco observo que dentro del sarcófago se encontraban tallado unos cuantos jeroglificos que tuvo que leer dos veces para comprender su significado. 

Espera, aquí dice algo -Blaise y Ron voltearon a ver al castaño, el cual había tomado su linterna para alumbrar con mayor claridad el interior. 

¿Qué es? -Zabinni saco de su mochila una cámara para fotografiar aquella extraña momia, si es que podía llamarle así, junto con todo lo que había a su alrededor. 

Dice: "Junto a Osiris ví mi inmortalidad, en espera de que su alma se una a la mía como aquel día. Erguidas sobre la arena del desierto son algo más que un simple templo y una tumba a la gloria de un dios, quién impaciente espera por la dicha de volver en su encuentro y en la última tormenta, Anubis resguarda su regreso". -Draco leyó en voz baja y suave, casi como recitando un conjuro del cual no sabía. 

¿Erguidas sobre la arena del desierto? -Ron pregunto dudativo a ambos, quienes al igual que él, intentaban descifrar aquel extraño mensaje. 

Habla en plural, por lo que debe ser dos o más. Además dice sobre un templo - los tres pensaron en alguna pista que pudieran asociar con lo descrito. 

Eso es, era tan obvio -Draco exclamo con seguridad mientras sentía las miradas de los otros dos sobre su persona. 

¿Qué es tan obvio? -pregunto ligeramente conmocionado Blaise, quién pensaba que aquel día era lleno de sorpresas 

Considerando que desde que leímos correctamente la inscripción de la entrada y la que hay por el pasillo desde el que entramos aquí, hablan sobre Keops y este sarcófago habla sobre un templo, está relacionado con Giza, la gran pirámide de Giza, construida por Keops quien gobernó durante el periodo de 2589 a. C - 2566 a. C. -Ron saco una libreta de su mochila donde escribió algo que no mostró y menos dijo a los otros. 

¿Crees que sea una especie de pista para encontrar la tumba de Keops? -la duda dejo un ligero silencio en los tres, quienes se observaron antes de repasar las opciones. 

Puede ser, si está momia está relacionada con Keops, debemos ir allá. Este podría ser el mayor descubrimiento de la historia y estaríamos a cargo de ello -Draco con su aire arrogante que de vez en cuando salía a flote se irguió con orgullo. 

Aun así ¿A qué se refería con última tormenta? -el silencio inundó el lugar de nueva cue ya, mientras el ligero zapateo por parte de Ron se hacía frente sobre este. 

¿Cuál fue la última sala encontrada en Giza? -Draco señalo a Ron, quién con rapidez mostró en su teléfono un mapa de la estructura interna. 

El último hallazgo dentro fue una sala vacía, la examinaron pero no había nada más que unas piedras acomodadas en forma de círculo -Ron mostró las imágenes que aquel día había tomado como evidencia para los expedientes que debían hacer. 

Debe haber algo más allí que pasaron por alto. Blaise, dile a tus hombres que no muevan nada de aquí, así como está deben dejarlo, no sabemos que otra sorpresa puede haber. -Draco se encamino a la salida, seguido por los otros dos quienes son rechistar sabían a donde irían. 

Pansy, sube a la camioneta, vamos a Giza -mencionó Draco desde su teléfono mientras se acomodaba las cuerdas para ascender a la superficie. 

Entendido -contestó rápidamente la chica del otro lado de la línea antes de colgar en espera de sus compañeros. 

Antes de que Draco subiera por completo observo detrás suyo aquel pasillo que conducía a la camara secreta, con un ligero presentimiento rondando en su pecho que no supo interpretar.


End file.
